


Third Time's the Charm

by CasReadsThings



Series: Flower Shop and Tattoo Parlor AU [3]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Third times a charm, YOU CAN DO THIS ZANE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasReadsThings/pseuds/CasReadsThings
Summary: The third, and possibly best time, Zane visits the store.





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer but I figured that it was just as good short and sweet ^.^

_“You know Zuzu,” Zianna said as she washed dishes from their dinner, “You shouldn’t let things pass you by.”_

  _“Mmm?”_

  _“Just promise me that you won’t hesitate to do something that you want.”_

 And that’s how Zane found himself standing in front of the counter of the flower shop, _again_. While Kawaii~chan, as Katelyn had called her at their last encounter, was making him _yet_ _another_ bouquet of flowers. He was determined to do it this time. He had nowhere else to be, he was positive Katelyn was nowhere within a fifty mile radius, and all he had to now was get some courage.

 Easier said than done apparently because he had planned on asking her as soon as he walked in the store. Instead he stammered out that he needed another bouquet. This time though, it’s full of bright pink flowers.

 He watched her as she worked. It was methodical, she clearly knew what she was doing, and it helped calm some of the nerves that settled in Zane’s stomach. He must have been lost in his head for a while because all too soon she was done and handing him the very bright bouquet.

 “Ah, thank you.” he said handing her cash.

 “Your very welcome,” her smile was a bright as the flowers. _Geez, I’m a sap._

 Zane paused. More like froze. He knew what to do he just had to do it. He could do this. He was Zane Ro’meave. He’s dated plenty of girls before, he can do this.

 “These actually are uh for you…” Zane handed her the bouquet.

 Kawaii~chan let out a small ‘o’ as she accepted the flowers. Her face turning a light pink. She really matches the bouquet now.

 “I uh, was wondering, if you would a…” Zane coughed, “Go with me. Go out with me.”

 Kawaii~chan giggled, hiding her face behind the bouquet. Zane was instantly regretting this and every fiber in his body told him to run for it.

 “I would really like that…” Kawaii~chan said softly.

 Zane did a mental fist pump, “Great! Uh, that's great,” he smiled, “How about Friday?”

 She smiled in return, “Friday works.”

 “I’ll uh see you then?”

 She giggled, “Do you want my number first?”

 That was a good idea actually. Zane mentally facepalmed.

 “Uh yeah, yes.”

 She set the flowers in a vase and grabbed a business card from the stack by the register. Quickly, she wrote her number on the back and handed it to him.

 “There, Kawaii~chan’s number.” she smiled.

 “I’ll a text you then?”

 “Hehe, ok.”

 “Great I’ll uh see you Friday then?”

 She nodded “See you then.”

 Zane smiled, he waved as he walked out the door. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and created a new contact for her. He saved her name as “KC” with a flower emoji next to it.

 

And that was labeled as the “Zane Anomaly” since no one knew why Zane Ro’meave was smiling like an idiot for the next three days.


End file.
